The invention relates to the process of dialing a telephone number without having to look at the dialing instrument or having to touch it while dialing. This feature is expected to be very useful in the practice of cellular telephony in moving automobiles. The driver should not take his eyes off the road or his hands off the steering wheel. There are documented cases of automobile accidents caused by drivers dialing their cellular telephones while driving. In some states (e.g. Minnesota) laws are now being proposed that would make dialing while driving unlawful. Hands-free-while talking phone systems are available, but dialing causes a distraction. Some systems are in use to minimize the distraction, such as installing the phone on the sun visor, or supplying a touch screen dialer with extra-large numbers near the steering wheel. Voice recognition systems are also under consideration, but these may react differently to different drivers (e.g. male or female), and they may be affected by disturbing noises.